Connections
by Gemmortia
Summary: She has dreams of a time long passed, flashes of a blond boy, growing up alongside him, vague though they are. She sees when he breaks his arm for the first time, his first day at school and his first dance, his first kiss and his first crush. She feels everything he feels, and then he meets HER and everything goes blank. Apart from a few disturbing flashes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

It started gradually. There were small flashes of blond hair and chubby cheeks; childish laughter and sleepy smiles from blurring faces. Eberle saw as the boy, around the same age as she was, fall from a tree that had grown in his back yard and break his arm. She felt the break as if it were her own, waking up from the dream screaming for her parents. She witnessed all his firsts and all his lasts; him oddities and all his secrets.

She knew he was different to her, with his layers of fancy clothing and thick southern accent; his strict uncaring parents and the men and women who seemed to do their bidding with brutal punishment. She saw flashes of a world that was unknown to her; the world a more formal and structured place than she had ever seen in her little life.

Eberle never said anything about her weird dreams or her connection with the blonde boy though she felt a strong pull towards him. She just knew that he was important, though for what reason was yet to be determined

Over the years, Eberle grew into a curious young woman and the blonde boy did so too. She had dreams of his life as she lived hers. The day she first started high school at fourteen, she dreamed of his first lesson in dancing and etiquette. When her sister was born, so she saw his brother born. And so, it went for years, feeling as though they were growing up together.

Sometimes Eberle wondered if their connection was mutual. Did the blonde boy see her life play out as she did his? He must think it so foreign to his, with the flashing lights of Seattle and electronics that were so few in his life.

Soon she was seventeen and he was signing up to be in the army and her heart ached for him every time he was in danger. She watched as he advanced beyond his peers and became the youngest Major and one fateful night she saw him meet her.

 _He was on a horse, riding back from somewhere. This was the clearest that Eberle had ever seen him before with his shoulder length blond hair, broad shoulders and lean build. He had a sharp jaw line, the last of his youth still shining through his features. He was dressed in a rumbled dark blue uniform with red trimmings and had a musket strapped to his hip. Soon enough he found Her. She was standing there with two other women, all beautiful, as if just waiting for him to arrive. She had long black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and soft angelic Mexican features. Eberle could see that the blond boy wanted to stop to offer help, as he was a kind man but every bone in her body was screaming for him to run far away from this creature. For she was not human, with her too pale skin, red eyes and a greed that surpassed any human emotion plain on her face._

 _"Lovely, an officer." The blond one said and her voice sounded like bells._

 _"You'd better do it, Maria. I can never stop once I've started." Said the other._

 _"What's your name soldier?" SHE asked him, her sharp Spanish accent making a chill slide up her spine like the shake of a rattlesnake's tale before it strikes._

 _"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." The blonde boy said, the twang of his honeysuckle southern accent made her blood sing._

 _"I hope you survive. You may be of great use to me." And then she sprung like a jungle cat, fast and graceful as she attacked him._


	2. Chapter 2

Eberle screamed in pain as she woke from her horrific dream a sense of dread flowing through her system. Her hand flew up to her neck, feeling as though her skin had been torn only to find smooth unblemished skin. Her dreams had never been that vivid before. She felt as though her connection to the blonde boy, Jasper, had come to a final, brutal end and it hurt to think that she would never see him again. She shook her head at her silliness. It was just a dream, she told herself, he was just a dream.

Starting the day at a slow pace, still sore from the dream, Eberle had a shower and got changed into a pair of black jeans and a sheer black blouse. She had to scrounge around in the boxes she had yet to unpack in her room to find the right outfit for her first day at school. It was her last year before she graduated and her family had decided that it was a good idea to uproot her life at a crucial moment. She understood that her mother had good job opportunity at the hospital here and that her father was going to at the library but she just wished she hadn't had to uproot her life to go with them, especially at such an important time in her school career. She just hoped that her little brother William settled on okay.

"Little brother, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." She yelled out as she made her way down stairs to grab an apple and her school bag before making her way to the door. She heard thundering footsteps from the house behind her and couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's theatrics.

"God, please don't leave without me." Will cried as he caught the front door before it closed completely behind her.

"I would never." She cried in southern accent, as she was so fond of doing thanks to the blond-haired boy's influence. Jasper, she corrected herself, glad that she finally knew his name. Will was a lanky boy of fifteen, only just starting to have his growth spurt, now taller than her by a couple of inches. He was sweet and funny and a huge dork, with his big black framed glasses and bright orange hair. She was glad that she skipped the ginger gene.

"Get in the car." He told her with a grin and she did just that. As soon as Eberle sat down in the little bug of a car she had a flash of red eyes and hungry beautiful cold faces; blond hair and excruciating pain. She saw him being attacked and she heard the screams in her ears, blocking out everything else and then it was just gone. Eberle sat there for a moment breathing hard as the pain receded and the horrifying vision of monsters tearing at stone-like flesh faded from her mind. What the hell was happening to him? She thought as she started the car, oblivious to her brother's concerned looks.

The school was close to their new home but with all the wet weather that supposedly meant to haunt the town but she had seen none of that in the couple of days she had been there so far. She pulled up into the school car park and saw students milling about by their cars and talking and laughing.

"Okay then. We need to go to the office first to get out time tables and directions and the like. Then you can go do whatever it is that teenage boys do." Eberle told her brother and then they got out of the car and moved between the sea of people and their curious looks.

"Hi, we're the Grace's. We were told to pick up our timetables here and stuff." Will said to the receptionist.

"Oh, of course. I have them right here. And a map of the school too. I'm sure all the students will be welcoming." She said and then shooed them out the door once more.

"See you after school Lee." Will said and then bounced away, his nervous energy carrying him into the crowd of students making their way into the school. Eberle looked at her timetable to see that she had a Literature class first and so she set off to find the room it was held in. Soon enough, as if her habit, she got lost.

"Crap." She muttered to herself as she turned around in a circle to see where she was.

"Do you need some help?" someone asked and Eberle turned around to see Bella Swan, her cousin walking towards her, a grin on her face when she saw Eberle standing there.

"It's so hard to navigate this place." Eberle said as Bella embraced her for a moment.

"I thought you weren't coming until next week?" The shorter girl asked and Eberle sighed.

"I didn't want to be behind on any work, this being our last year and all. I convinced Mum to come down earlier." Eberle told her, smiling as they pulled apart.

"What do you have first?" Bella asked and she handed over her timetable.

"All out classes are the same. You're not as lost as you thought." She said and hooked an arm through hers, leading her down the hall and into a classroom that Eberle would come to know as her Literature class room.

"You can sit with me and… Edward and his brother aren't here today. Their parents like to take them out hiking and camping when the weather's good. They should be back soon though." Bella said as they entered the class room. Eberle made a stop at the teachers desk, getting her to sign the slip the receptionist gave her and then slide into a seat next to her cousin.

"So is Edward the reason you ran away to Italy in May?" Eberle asked the brunette and she blushed and nodded, fiddling with her pencil absently as she looked over at me.

"Right then, let's begin the year off with a bang. Did everyone do the set course reading over the summer? Yes? Good. If you didn't, well I feel sorry for you." The teacher started and a couple of people laughed. They were starting off by comparing Dracula by Bram Stoker, to Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. Later they would move on to poetry to break up the comparison assignments and rounding it off with an independent project where they got to choose their books. Eberle found the teacher to be engaging and funny at times, finding the humour in things as well as being able to understand the more dark and serious side at the same time.

"That was great. What's the teacher's name again?" Eberle asked Bella as they headed to Biology next.

"Miss Bacon. I had her last year as well. We did Romeo and Juliet. She's fantastic." She said and Eberle agreed. After Biology, they made their way to lunch and Bella made her sit with her friends.

"So this is Jessica and Angela, Mike, Dean and Eric." Bella told her pointing out the people as she said the names. Eberle waved once and smiled slightly as they all said hello. She glanced around the room, hoping to see how her brother was doing, found that he was smiling and laughing with some people in his year and felt content she didn't have to perform her sisterly duty to keep him company.

"So the Cullen's aren't here today? Went hiking again did they?" Mike asked Bella, pulling her into a conversation and leaving her to fend for herself as the attentions of Angela and Jessica fell onto her.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Jessica asked and Eberle could tell she was a gossip by the way she leaned forward eagerly in her seat.

"My mother just got a job at the hospital." She said and they oo-ed appropriately.

"And is it just you or?" Jessica pressed for more information.

"No, my father's coming down next week and my brother is just over there." Eberle said pointing him out and waving when he caught us looking. He just raised an eyebrow and salutes them before going back to a conversation with a geeky looking guy he'd made friends with.

"Awe, he's cute." Angela said as if she were commenting on a passing puppy.

"Try living with the kid." Eberle mumbled and Jessica snorted.

"Oh we'll get along great." She said with a grin.

"Great. Highlight of my life." Eberle said drily with a smirk and the girl winked at her. She could deal with that.

The rest of the day flew by and soon Eberle was getting ready for bed in her newly unpacked bedroom. She felt a huge satisfaction in seeing her bookshelf fill up a plain wall in her room, overflowing with her collection. She smiled to herself as she flicked off the light and let sleep claim her for the night.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far. Review if you want another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_The blonde boy stood in a room full of monsters. They were covered in blood and their eyes shone a deep dark red as though their irises had absorbed the very liquid that coated their clothes and faces. He was looking at them like he wanted to rip each one of their throats out. He looked commanding, pacing in front of them, hands behind his back and staring them down. In that moment, Eberle realised that he too, was a monster. She couldn't help the sting of fear that struck her as she saw him lunge at one of the monsters, attacking them with a fierce precision, as if he had done that exact thing a thousand times. It looked like second nature to him now and she wondered why anyone would ever do this to a person as sweet and kind as her blonde-haired boy. The dream swirled, taking on a new form and the blond- haired boy turned to Eberle, noticing her in the room, his eyes grew dark and his face morphed into that of a starving man. Then he lunged at her, hands grabbing her roughly and mouth travelling straight to her neck. He bit down and Eberle screamed._

"Eberle wake up." Her brother shouted at her as he shook her shoulders, frightened by her violence and terror. She sat up and leaned into his side, catching her breath as she grounded herself.

"Sorry." She breathed, her voice hoarse from the screaming. Will wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You're alright now. It was just a dream." He told her but Eberle very much doubted that. She was coming to understand that maybe her blonde-haired boy was real, that he had lived every single experience that she had dreamed him in and that she would meet him soon.

"Thanks kid." Eberle told her brother as she sat leaned away from his comforting embrace and shuffled to get out of the bed.

"You do the same for me all the time." He said simply as he got up and left to go get ready for school.

Eberle took her time getting ready that morning, recovering and pondering her dreams. What would make Jasper want to hurt those others? They may be monsters but she had known him to be merciful and patient before he had met Maria.

The day went slowly, though the sun was still out. Bella assured me that it was on its last legs, and that it would soon be back to the clouds and rain. Eberle didn't really mind.

Later that week the Swan's had been invited over to dinner as a sort of house warming party. Her Uncle Charlie and mother had immediately started reminiscing about their childhood and so Eberle, Will and Bella all stowed away upstairs. They ended up settling in Eberle's room, it being the bigger than her brothers.

"So, how's things Will?" Bella asked her brother.

"Great actually." He responded with his usual enthusiasm. They continued to chat about this and that, teasing each other with familial ease while Eberle drifted away into a daydream.

 _She was walking along a dusty road, the sun just setting over the horizon when she caught sight of something up ahead. As she wandered closer she realised it was actually a man, his blonde hair hanging down over his face, his posture closed off and agitated. Soon she could see he had a woman in his arms, limp and lifeless. Her big brown eyes staring out at nothing, unseeing. He cradled her preciously, and now she could see that blood stained his lips and teeth as he mumbled unintelligently and stroked her hair. Upon closer inspection, she identified the woman, with her blonde hair and brown eyes as Katherine Whitlock, and the man was her blonde-haired boy, Katherine's son._

Eberle came to with a gasp as Bella nudged her, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Eberle asked.

"I said, dinner is ready." Bella said with a chuckle, looking at her sideways.

"Great. I'll be down in a minute." She told her cousin and the girl smiled slightly but nodded, leaving the room. Eberle ran a shaky hand through her thick long hair, as she gathered herself. Her face was hot and flushed, so she made her way into the bathroom that she shared with Will and splashed some water on her face to cool down. And so she was ready to brave the people down stairs.

"Eberle, honey, hurry up so we can start." Her mother yelled as Eberle made her way down stairs.

"I'm here. Jeez." She said as she sat down at the empty place at the table getting a stern glare from her father for the attitude.

"Finally." The old man muttered as he dug into his pasta. The dinner passed by uneventfully with her mother and uncle Charlie holding most of the conversation. Eberle was happy when it ended.

* * *

So this happened. Sorry the chapter wasn't more exciting but Eberle gets more of an incite into her blonde-haired boy and we see what her relationship with her parents is like. The next chapter will be Eberle meeting Jasper, FYI. If you want updates, I wan reviews. kkbye


	4. Chapter 4

The house was suffocating. Her mother was hardly home but when she was she was being too attentive and hovering. Her father on the other hand, was brooding and silent, staring angrily at her mother. Eberle could practically feel the resentment and contempt coating the walls of the house. She had known that he hadn't wanted to move here but the least he could do was make the most of it.

And to top it all off, William always had his friends over, playing the x-box in the lounge room or listening to obnoxiously loud music the way that teenagers do. So Eberle had to get out for some fresh air, going for a walk on one of the trails in the forest. She had her ipod on shuffle, Bon Iver blasting in her ears as she walked and took in the amazingly beautiful tree scape. Soon enough, she was so far into the forest that she couldn't make out civilization. She felt free, disconnected and unfettered surrounded by the lush wildlife. She smiled as she turned off her music, spinning around in a circle as a rush of serenity washed over her.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" a voice said, appearing out of nowhere. The southern accent takes her by surprise and she turns to find her blonde-haired boy, quirking his lip slightly as she jumps in shock.

"Motherfucker." Eberle swore as she pressed a hand to her chest as if to try and slow her racing heart.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to scare you." He said and she narrowed her eyes at the flash of amusement on his face. Subconsciously she knew that she would encounter him at some point in her life, otherwise what was the point? But she never thought that the time would come so soon.

"You." She said as the full force of his presence hit her suddenly.

"Me." He reiterated, his posture stiff and formal just as she had seen in her dreams.

"I know you." She told him breathlessly and he raised an eyebrow at her curiously. He obviously thought that she was crazy and had no clue who she was.

"I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of making your acquaintance." He drawled and Eberle had a flash of him saying the exact same thing to a pretty southern girl when he was fifteen, a silly grin on his face. A pang of longing hit her hard, and she knew he could feel it as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked, perplexed. He looked at her like she was a puzzle he needed to solve.

"I'm the girl that's dreamed of you every night since she can remember." She whispered, knowing he would hear her. Vaguely, she knew she should be concerned by the fact that she was alone with him, that he could easily take advantage of her or be overcome by bloodlust but she felt disconnected from those thoughts. She studied him as he contemplated her words and she hoped that he wouldn't reject her. For a moment it was blissfully quiet and calm and then Jasper took a step forward, taking a strong inhale, smelling her. Eberle froze, unable to move as his manner changed from guarded but curious to hungry and vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, watching him carefully for any hint of the man in her dreams that so easily ripped apart those monsters.

"You smell delicious. Irresistible." He told her, honest and raw.

"I'm sure that if you eat me, you'd be in trouble." She told him and he took a couple of steps back as he tried to restrain himself.

"I'm sure I would be." He told her, not denying anything.

"So you were going to eat me then?" She asked him casually.

"It's tempting darlin'." He told her and then looked shocked, as though he hadn't meant to say that.

"Good to know." She said dryly.

"I need…" He said, a whine to his voice.

"I'd rather you didn't." She told him but he was already moving, just like in her dream. He moved towards her with a catlike grace and then his hand was cupping her jaw, twisting her head sideways but he freezes as his skin touches her, as if all his motivation and need faded from his being.

"What?" She asked him as he just stayed in that position for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"I don't want it anymore." He said, awe coating his voice. He trailed his nose along the curve of her neck, making her shiver as he inhaled deeply once more.

"Does that mean I'm not going to get murdered today?" She asked him.

"I…yes…I'm…" He stuttered, pulling away from her with his superhuman speed. They stared at each other for a while, unsure how to proceed.

"So, what are you exactly? A vampire?" She asked him and he just nods, not seeing the use in lying to her after what she just saw. \

"Oh, okay cool." She said and he stared harder, if that was possible.

"You find out that a vampire just tried to eat you and you say 'okay cool'?" He asked her, astonished.

"I'm not surprised by your existence." She told him.

"Have you encountered my kind before?" He asked.

"I've seen them in my dreams." She told him and his eyes widen.

"The dreams of me?" He asked carefully.

"Your eyes used to be red." She commented in reply, now noticing the gold hue they had taken on. She'd never seen them like that before.

"I feed on animals now." He told her.

"I liked the brown better." She said and he raised an eyebrow at this.

"This is surreal." He told her, running a hand through his blonde locks. She had the sudden urge to do the same, burry her hands in his soft wavy hair and she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"You can tell that I'm being truthful, right? Because of the emotion thing?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I need to process this." He said and then suddenly he was gone, a gush of wind hitting her face in his wake.

"Well fuck." She said to herself, as she turned to walk back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Eberle had trouble paying attention, her thoughts totally occupied by a certain blonde haired boy. So when she walked into her literature class that morning and sat down in her usual seat she didn't notice the two men staring at her, one with confusion and one with shock.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Eberle. Remember I told you she was moving here?" Bella said and she snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked up to see Bella sitting close by a guy with copper coloured hair and thick eyebrows, all lanky and sullen looking, a frown marring his beauty.

"You." A familiar voice drawled and Eberle turned to see that Jasper was sitting on her other side, looking at her with a small smile though confusion was evident in his features. She could tell that he was restraining himself, purely because she had the sudden urge to jump into his arms and hug him.

"And so we meet again." She said as she returned his smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bella asked. Eyebrows, wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he responded for them.

"They met last night in the woods." He said, giving Jasper a pointedly disapproving look. Bella turned to look at her boyfriend, eyes wide and concerned.

"It was very enlightening." Jasper said, just as the teacher came into the room and demanded all their attentions. The lesson went on and on but Eberle's mind was completely occupied. If Jasper was a vampire, then was Bella's boyfriend one too? How many more were there? Was her family going to be safe here? How do so many live in a small town like this without people noticing the murder count? How often do they actually need to feed to satisfy their hunger? Did Jasper tell the other one about her? About their meeting last night and her dreams of him? And then she was flung into a vivid daydream.

 _She was in a field with little purple wild flowers scattered about amongst the lush green grass. The clearing was totally encased by towering trees and Eberle was in awe of how peaceful it was. Suddenly, she heard a commotion from the opposite side of the field, and then a deer broke through, running for its little life as it was chased down by a blur of speed. Soon the blur of speed had caught the deer, lifting it up into his arms with impossible strength and Eberle came to the realisation that this was Jasper. He bit down hard into the neck of the deer, and it squeaked at the intrusion but otherwise made no move to fight or try and get away from him. Jasper was using his power to control the little deer's emotions, calming it so it didn't die frightened. Soon he had finished drinking and the deer was dead. He placed it back on the ground carefully, almost as if treasuring the life it once had, and then he stood, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then licking it as if it were a bit of wayward ice cream. "Thank you." He whispered as he looked down at the deer, before speeding away once more.  
_

Eberle came back to herself just as the bell rang to signal the end of class and she looked around to see that Bella, Edward and Jasper were all staring at her. It was becoming a common theme.

"What?" She asked them, "Do I have something on my face?" She wiped at her mouth self-consciously when they didn't reply for a few moments.

"You have a vision, of Jasper hunting." Edward stated and Eberle raised an eyebrow at him. How they hell did he know that? Did he have a special power like Jasper did.

"I can read minds." He told her and then looked over at Jasper in confusion.

"Wait, I thought you didn't go around telling strangers about the 'thing'." Bella said, elbowing Edward in the said as if in warning.

"It's pointless to keep it a secret when she already knows. She knows a lot more about Jasper than most." He said vaguely. Bella turned to Eberle with a look that said 'You'd better explain right now or there will be consequences.'

"Do you know what the visions mean?" Eberle asked Edward, wanting to know why she was connected so intimately with Jasper.

"I have some theories." He told her and she sighed. He was one of those people.

"Are you going to tell me the theories or just continue to be vague and annoying?" She asked him and Jasper snorted in amusement. Eberle turned and smiled at him, unable to help herself.

"God, this is sickening. We need to get to our next class." Edward said as he stood up, gathering his bag, and Bella's before leaving the room.

"I suppose we'd better got to." She said and stood. She went to gather her belongings and put them in her bag but found that Jasper, with his super speed, had beaten her to it. He slung her bag over his shoulder and just smiled at her, motioning that she go first.

The day went on in the same pattern. Going to class, being distracted either by Jasper's presence, studying Edward and his reactions to things, or the occasional vision of something that happened in Jasper's life. They seemed to get less horrifying which was nice. Lunch was where things really started to get interesting.

"You should come and sit with us." Bella said as they made their way into the cafeteria. Eberle saw that Edward had already sat down at a table with three other beautiful people who she assumed were more vampires. There was a big bear like man with a goofy smile on his face as he looked down at a blonde woman with a cat like grace and elegance. There was also a little pixie of a woman, and when Eberle laid eyes on her, she was immediately plunged into another vision.

 _Jasper was sitting in a café of sorts. It looked like something straight out of the fifties, so Eberle concluded that it probably was the fifties. He was fiddling with the menu, looking as though he was deciding what to eat, but really he was looking at the people, doing the same thing. Suddenly, the pixie girl, with her short hair and sharp features jumps up into the chair beside him. He stiffens and instantly counted her as a threat, being another vampire.  
_

 _"I've been looking for you." She says and Jasper looks at her with confusion.  
_

 _"I don't know you, Ma'am." He said.  
_

 _"No, but you will." She told him with a wink, taking his hand and leading him out of the diner. Jasper followed, intrigued and curious. Eberle could see the appeal of this new person, after being alone for so long, but she felt a sting of jealousy at their closeness, and contact. She could tell that there was something there, something more than just companionship and that bothered her.  
_

"Are you alright Lee?' Bella asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. Eberle blinked a couple of times, looking around to orientate herself once more.

"Yeah fine." She said as she got her lunch.

"So you'll sit with us then?" The other girl asked again and Eberle glanced back at the table to see that Edward was looking over at her, sympathy on his face. She just sighed and shrugged.

"Sure. May as well get it over with right?" She said and Bella gave her a look.

"Chill Bells. I'll be nice and everything." She reassured her cousin.

"Are you even capable of being nice?" Bella asked and Eberle elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

"I'm sure I can fake it until I make it." They giggled. And so they walked into the lion's den.

"Okay everyone, this is my cousin Eberle Grace. This is Emmett and Rosalie." Bella said, pointing to the mountain and the angel. They both waved at her somewhat awkwardly as Edward muffled a laugh.

"And this is Alice." She said, pointing to the pixie from the vision. Eberle looked over at her with a small smile which the girl returned with a big grin. Eberle didn't understand the reaction, and she looked a little manic. She supposed that being a vampire/murderer/immortal would take its toll on anyone's sanity so she didn't begrudge the girl her antics.

"It's nice to meet you all." Eberle said, trying not to sound nervous or edgy but failing miserably. It was very daunting to be introduced to people who could kill you in the blink of an eye and probably not feel an inch of remorse over the act.

"We would never actually kill you though." Edward told her honestly, and Eberle narrowed her eyes at him, not really believing him and hating that he was reading her mind.

"So what's happening with the new girl? She in the know or something?" Emmett asked looking between Edward and her, intrigued.

"Well, she is related to Bella. There was bound to be something special about her." Alice said in her bell like voice.

"This is so typical. Edward and Alice know everything and we're left in the dark." Rosalie said and Eberle kind of felt the same way. She was so overwhelmed by what was happening, and internally she was kind of freaking out, but on the outside she was proud to say she was keeping it together.

"We'll fill you in when we get home this afternoon." Edward told the couple.

"Right." Rosalie said dryly, obviously not believing him.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here either." Eberle said.

"You'll know soon enough. Oh, this is going to be interesting." Alice said with glee, clapping her hands excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella insisted that Eberle come over to her house so that they can do homework together, but she knew that it was just an excuse to get her alone so she could spill the beans. Eberle agreed, mainly because it would be nice to talk to someone about the visions and Jasper for once, and because she wanted to know more about the Cullens.

"William!" Eberle yelled over the crowd of students, to get her brother's attention. He turned to her surprised and a bit embarrassed to be talking to his older sister in front of his friends.

"Hey Lee. What's up?" He asked her, eyes shifting from his friends to her every so often.

"I'm going over to Bella's tonight. Do you want me to drive you home or can you get a lift?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was going to hand out with some mates tonight anyway, so I'll be fine. Thanks, sis." He said.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." She told him, they shared a smile and then went their separate ways. Eberle drove over to the Swan residence, resigned to her fate for the evening. She knew that Bella was going to grill her the moment she stepped through the door and no doubt the exact same thing was happening at the Cullen residence across town. She sat in her car for a few minutes, steeling herself for the onslaught and then sighed, getting out of the car and going inside. The door was unlocked and Eberle made sure to lock it behind her, more out of habit than anything else. No doubt the vampires could break down the door easily enough anyway so it was useless.

"Bella. I'm here." She yelled out as she took of her coat and hung it up near the door before making her way into the kitchen to steal a bottle of water from the fridge. There was some shuffling about upstairs followed by some whispers and then suddenly Edward was standing right in front of her.

"Eberle." He said with an awkward wave of his hand and a nod, as he moved around her and went out the door.

"Uh… Hi?" Eberle replied but he was already gone. Bella came tumbling down the stairs adjusting her t-shirt and smiling and now she understood what was going on.

"Getting up to no good, are we?" Eberle asked with an amused smirk and a raise of her eyebrows. Bella blushed a deep crimson and She couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." The other girl told her as she grabbed her arm and hauled her up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Spill." She said as soon as she sat down on her messy bed, leaving Eberle to sit at her desk chair.

"About what? You'll have to be more specific." She teased, feeling a little self-conscious about opening up to her.

"About you and Jasper and how you know about the Vampires." She said plain as day, as if they were talking about dinner plans. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. And then she told her.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've had these dreams. They seemed so real and sometimes I would mix them up with reality. They always centred around one person though. A boy about my age, with honey blonde hair." Eberle told her and Bella was hooked on her every word. She weaved the story and as she spoke, she had glimpses of what she was describing flash before her eyes. She told her of the time she had phantom pain when the little boy broke his arm; of when she went on her first date and she had her first vision of the boy doing the same thing; she told her of how she started to notice the differences between his actions and hers, how he was more formal and the clothes were different; about how she eventually realised he was in a different time.

"More recently, the dreams and visions changed. There was one really disturbing dream of the blonde-haired boy being attacked. And the pain was unbearable. Then there was blank for a while. And then I started seeing him as a vampire. And then in the woods the other day I met him in person for the first time…" Eberle finished and Bella just stared at her for a moment.

"So… You've been having visions of Jasper all your life?" She asked and Eberle nodded, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, not looking the other girl in the eyes.

"Wow, what does that even mean?" She asked and Eberle sighed.

"I know, right?" She said, having been asking herself that question for a long time.

"I don't even know what to say. I mean, what are you going to do?" Bella asked and she looked up at the other girl contemplatively. She'd never thought about what she would do if she met Jasper.

"Get to know him as he is now I suppose. What else am I meant to do?" She asked her cousin.

"I just meant, you've been given this connection for a reason, right? Or what was the point? I'm just wondering why? What does it mean for the future?" Bella said and Eberle was hit with a sense of foreboding. Bella had given her a lot to think about.

"So, how did you end up with Edward anyway?" She asked to change the topic.

"It's a long story." Bella said with a huff, absently scratching at her wrist as she did so. Eberle just raised an eyebrow in response.

"So apparently, I smell really good or something. Edward had a bit of trouble dealing it. He got over it eventually but the rest of the family has trouble too. Then he saved me from getting crushed by Tyler's van and I wanted to know how he did it. He was nowhere near me. I figured it out after a while and I guess we kinda fell for each other during all the drama." The other girl told her.

"Does that mean I smell as well? Because we're related?" She asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Edward or Jasper." She said.

"Jasper seemed to think I smelled pretty good when we met in the woods the other day." Eberle said and Bella sat up, her attention completely captivated, a worried look on her face.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked in a hurry.

"Do I look hurt?" Eberle asked, confused.

"No. I'm just surprised is all. Jasper is the newest to the animal diet. He doesn't have very good self-control apparently." Bella said.

"Oh." She said, but before she could say anymore someone knocked on the door downstairs. Bella hopped up of her bed and went down to see who was there as Eberle swung around on the desk chair, awaiting her return. After a couple of minutes, Eberle got bored and so she went down stairs to see what was taking so long. As she got closer to the front door, she heard arguing and her curiosity was piqued. She peeked around the corner to see that Bella was arguing with a tall, good looking Quileute man. He seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't pin point why.

"He's no good for you Bella." The man said with conviction.

"I've made my choice Jacob. You need to stop doing this." Bella said with a sigh. Eberle studied the man as they continued to argue with each other and soon enough she figured out who he was. With a bright smile on her face, she bounced out from her hiding spot and over to the man.

"Jacob fucking Black. Holy shit. You've grown since last I saw you." Eberle said and the frown that marred his face turned into a grin as she moved past Bella and wrapped his huge arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around.

"I can believe it. When did you get here?" He asked as he put her down.

"I started school this year with Bella. She didn't tell you?" Eberle gave Bella a sideways look only to see that she was looking slightly annoyed and sheepish all at once.

"I've had a lot on my mind. I must have forgot to mention it." She said, and then simply walked back upstairs.

"Right then." Eberle said, turning back to Jacob.

"How have you been?" She asked him as he stared at the stairs a moment too long, a look of pure longing on his face.

"Fine. Lots going on though." He said, taking a deep breath in. He froze for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he closed his eyes, focused. When he opened his eyes once more they were unfriendly and accusing.

"You're one of them." He said, like she was meant to know what that meant.

"A girl? Yeah I thought you were bright enough to figure that out ages ago." Eberle sassed, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you let one of them even touch you, let alone turn you?" he raged and Eberle was slowly starting to understand that he thought she was a vampire.

"I'm still human, you dumbass. I have a heart-beat." She articulated with a good slap up-side the head. He looked at her, really looked at her and he sighed in relief.

"What made you think I was 'one of them.'" She asked, using air quotations.

"You smell like you're one of them." He told her and Eberle just stared at him for a moment.

"How the fuck do you even know what they smell like?" She asked him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Ask Bella. How do you know about the vampires anyway?" He asked her.

"It's complicated." She told him with a wave of her hand.

"Right." He said, disbelievingly.

"It was good seeing you again Jacob." Eberle told him.

"Better than mud pies in our underwear." He said with a grin.

"I still have the pictures." She warned him and he winced as he made his way out the front door with a wave over his shoulder. She watched as he walked right into the forest, disappearing. Eberle went back inside and up to Bella's room, wanting an explanation from the girl.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked and Bella turned over from her position laying on her back, to her stomach and buried her head in the pillows. She went and sat down next to the other girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as she had her freak out.

"What's happening with Jacob Bells?" She asked again after a little while.

"He's a werewolf." Bella said as she turned her head to the side, facing her.

"Are you serious?" Eberle asked her cousin. She was having a hard time believing that what she was saying was real.

"Yep. I've seen him shift. It's amazing and terrifying all at once." She said.

"I really shouldn't be surprised, considering what your boyfriend is." Eberle said.

"And what Jasper is." Bella added.

"Yeah." She said.

"Yeah." Bella reiterated.

"How did our lives get so fucked up?" She asked her cousin and she just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't end up getting any homework done that night, instead they talked about the Cullen's, Jacob and his pack and what Eberle's visions about Jasper's life could mean. It wasn't until 11 o'clock that Eberle pulled up in the drive way to her house and tried to be quiet as she made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water before bed.

"Where have you been?" An angry, gruff voice growled at her and Eberle jumped in fright. She turned to see her father standing in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I was at Bell's, doing homework." She said hesitantly, not wanting to feel the full extent of his wrath.

"And you didn't think to tell your parents where you were going at all hours of the night?" He asked her and Eberle knew that she was going to be in some kind of trouble for this.

"I'm eighteen Dad. I'm responsible and I shouldn't have to tell you my every single more. It's not like I was outdoing drugs or slutting around. I was at Uncle Charlie's house, doing homework. It's not a big deal." She told him, going to move around him to go upstairs but he grabbed her arm, his grip bruisingly tight.

Eberle could see a flash of satisfaction at her pain filled expression and she was overcome by a crippling sense of fear. A fear of her own father, of knowing that he was capable of hurting her and that he might just do it too. That fear paralysed her. She couldn't move as she stared up at him with wide vulnerable eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you ungrateful little shit." His voice rattled her bones as she was shook by him.

"You live in MY HOUSE! MINE! You follow my rules!" He bellowed. Before Eberle could even blink his other arm had swung around, backhanding her square across the face causing her to fall back against the wall. She raised a hand to her cheek, hovering over her abused skin as she stared up at her father in shock. Never in her life had she thought him capable of physically hurting her. Oh god, how she had been wrong.

Tears slide down her now aching, stinging cheek as she watched her father's rage fade from his eyes. He stumbled back, away from her and the irrevocable damage that he had just caused to their relationship and ran up the stairs, going to shut himself in the bathroom. Eberle got up as soon as he was out of sight, running from the room and the house. She didn't know where she was going, just that she needed to be as far away as possible from that wretched house.

Somehow she ended up in the woods, completely lost. She collapsed into a heap at the foot of a big tree, leaning up against the trunk as heaving sobs wracked her body. She was content to sit there and cry all night but the sound of a snapping twig in an otherwise quiet forest alerted her to the flaws in that decision. There were mountain lions and bears out here, not to mention vampires and werewolves too.

"Whose there?" She asked her voice low and shaking as she stood, looking around for the source of the sound, but it was too dark to see anything with her human eyes.

"It's just me." A familiar southern drawl sounded.

"Jasper." Eberle whispered and immediately he was in front of her and she was collapsing once more, into his arms as the reality of what just happened hit her again full force.

"What happened darlin'?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair lightly.

"I- I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong." She mumbled through her sobs into his chest, her body shaking with fright.

"Shh, you're safe now sugar. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her hair, placing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm going to take you home." He told her and Eberle shook her head aggressively, clenching her hands into the front of his shirt.

"No! Don't, please don't. I don't want to go back there. Back to him, I can't." She cried, her sobbing increasing intensity.

"Alright darlin'. I'll take you somewhere safe." He said and then he picked her up as if she weighed nothing and started running. Eberle just tucked her head into the crook of his neck and held on tight. Soon enough they arrived at a house that was tucked neatly away in the forest, big and grand with light shining from the floor to ceiling windows.

Jasper carried her inside and up the stairs, passing by a couple of people that Eberle had yet to meet. She wasn't in any state to care at that moment as Jasper moved into a dark room and laid her down on a bed in the corner. He made to let her go, but she held on tight, whispering "Don't leave me," in a small innocent voice. So he settled down beside her, letting her snuggle into his side and drifting off into a fitful slumber.

 _She dreamed of Alice, the beautiful little pixie girl with her large almond shaped eyes and perfect figure. And she dreamed of her Jasper, golden wavy hair, handsome face and little smirks, totally in love with her, Alice. She saw them intertwined with each other, their bodies beautiful and perfectly in sync.  
_

Eberle woke with a gasp, sitting up in the bed, her heart racing and drowning in jealousy. She glanced around to find that she was in a room that was not her won. The walls were lined with overflowing bookshelves that seemed to have no particular order or system. There was a desk on one side of the room and a plush, comfortable looking brown leather arm chair in the other. Eberle was alone and she had no idea where she was.

Suddenly the memory of last night came to her mind and the pain in her cheek flared. She could feel the hurt and betrayal overtake her once more as tears spilled over her cheeks. There was a knock on the door and Eberle braced herself, hugging her knees up to her chest as she said

"Come In." Jasper's reassuring form entered the room followed by an older man, though older was probably a useless word with these people considering they don't age. How could you tell how old someone was? Jasper could very well be older that the other beautiful man.

"Eberle, this is Carlisle. He works as a doctor at the hospital with your mother. He wants to check you over and make sure it's not too serious." Jasper said, his voice strained and his posture stiffer than usual.

"Thank you." She said, her voice still shaky and hoarse from crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as he sat down opposite her on the side of the bed, reaching up to touch her face. Eberle flinched at the unexpected contact and she could see Jasper visibly bristle at the sight of her distress.

"Sorry." She whispered, letting the doctor do his work. He poked an prodded at her cheek, as she tried not to cry out in pain.

"It's broken." Jasper rasped from the other side of the room, obviously feeling her pain.

"I'm afraid you do have a fracture. I'd like to take you to the hospital to get some x-rays." Carlisle said, pulling his hands away from her face.

"Who did this to you Eberle?" he asked her once more, his voice soft and kind.

"I- …. My Dad." She told them. Saying the words out loud was surreal.

"Has he ever hit you before?" Jasper asked and Eberle looked over at him to see his hands were clenched tightly in fists, an inhuman look of fury on his face. For some reason Eberle found him to be ethereally beautiful like that.

"He's always had a bit of a temper, but I never thought he was capable of this." She told them.

"It would be best, I think, if you told your mother what happened." Carlisle said and Eberle closed her eyes at the thought. She didn't want to be the reason why her family fell apart.

"Fine." Was all she said.

"Jasper will give you a change of clothes and then we'll go to the hospital. I'll go and call your mother and get her to meet us there." He said and then left the room. Eberle just stared at Jasper as he went about finding some clothes that would fit her. Her mind couldn't help but think back to her dream of Alice and it broke her heart to realise that she wanted him like that too. But she couldn't have that with him because he was with Alice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, coming to sit where Carlisle just vacated, placing the clothes that he had gathered next to them. Eberle looked down at her hands, embarrassed that he could tell what she was feeling. He placed his fingers on her chin gently, lifting her face so that she was forced to look into his dark gold eyes.

"We can't be doing this Jasper. You're with Alice. It isn't right." She told him. He moved his hand from her chin to play with her hair, twisting it around his long elegant fingers.

"What makes you think that?" he asked her absently.

"I had a dream last night of the two of you… together." She told him, her voice full of sorrow.

"Alice… She understands. She knew you were coming. She told me that we weren't forever, just for right now, because I had better things to look forward to." He told her and her eyes widened in shock, disbelief flooding her system. Jasper's mouth twitched up into that handsome smirk that she loved so much.

"Really?" She clarified breathlessly. They drifted closer together, his hand weaving its way through her hair until he held her head. Eberle could feel his cool breath brush across her lips."

"It's true Eberle. He's yours now." Alice said, dancing into the room, making her pull back in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He told her with a fond exasperated smile in Alice's direction before leaving her alone with the vampire.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your father do this to you." Alice told her, running a cool hand softly over her cheek.

"So you have visions too?" She asked the other girl, curious to learn more.

"You have visions? What kind of visions?" Alice asked her, suddenly serious.

"Of… Of Jasper." She told her and Alice's eyes widened comically, shock overtaking her features.

"You- You're- That means… Holy shit! There hasn't been a pair of Chosen since Katherine and Aro and that was a thousand years ago." She said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What does that even mean?" She asked the crazy vampire but she had already skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Eberle filed the information away for later, getting changed into the pants, top and jumper that jasper had given her. They were all a little too big for her but the pants had a draw string that she tied tightly at her waist, rolling up the bottoms and then she was done.

She made her way out of Jasper's room, managing to find her way downstairs only to be greeted by the entire family. Carlisle was standing next to a short but elegant looking brunette, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, Edward was leaning against the window and Alice was sitting on the back of the arm chair that Jasper had just stood up from. He had a possessive look on his face as he looked her up and down. Suddenly, he was right beside her, wrapping an arm carefully around her shoulder and pulling her into his side inhaling deeply as he buried his nose in her loose wavy hair.

"Are you having a family meeting or something?" Eberle asked.

"We were just discussing a disturbing situation that's arisen in Seattle." The woman next to Carlisle said.

"That's Esme. Carlisle's wife." Jasper whispered into her ear obviously feeling her confusion.

"What's happening in Seattle?" She asked.

"God human, don't you watch the news?" Rosalie snapped causing Jasper to growl deep in his throat and tighten his hold on her, but Eberle raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy being abused by my father to notice. I apologise." She spat at the blond and Rosalie looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. Her eyes widened as she took in Eberle's face and a look of sympathy washed over her.

"I'm sorry Eberle. I didn't know." She told her sincerely. Eberle just nodded.

"Well, in that case, we'll continue this discussion tonight. Eberle, lets get you to the hospital." Eberle did as he said, Jasper following. She was glad for his moral support, dreading a confrontation with her mother

* * *

This kinda just happened.

The next chapter will be more into Eclipse plot and Eberle's family Drama. There may be some Jasper/ Eberle fluff to, if you're lucky. Hehe. More about Alice and Jasper and Eberle's connection and the mysterious Katherine.

Review and the chapter will come sooner. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is a short one. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

* * *

The drive to the hospital seemed to slow to Eberle as she sat in the back of Carlisle's fancy car. She just wanted to get this over and done with so that everything could go back to normal. She could tell that Jasper had placed a blanket of calm over her and that was why she wasn't completely freaking the fuck out but she was still nervous about talking to her mother.

When they pulled up at the hospital Eberle took a couple of minutes to gather herself before she got out of the car. Jasper took her hand in his, providing her comfort as they followed Carlisle inside. Eberle saw her mother standing at the nurse's station, nibbling on one of her nails. Her eyes widened as she saw Eberle and her hand dropped to her side as she rushed forward, sweeping her daughter up in to a hug.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." She said and Eberle didn't let go of Jasper's hand as her mother placed her hand on her uninjured cheek looking her over for the damage.

"When I get my hands on that man…" She said, a rage simmering below the surface of her usually calm relaxed exterior.

"I'm fine Mum." Eberle told her only to get an incredulous look in return.

"Okay, I'm not fine but stop fussing." Eberle battered her hands away as her mother started to tidy her hair.

"Let's go and get that x-ray done." Her mother said. Eberle wondered what Carlisle had told her over the phone that she didn't ask any questions about what happened.

"Oh and who is this dear?" She asked as she noticed Jasper was there and still holding her hand.

"This is Jasper." Eberle told her dumbly. Her mother gave her another look.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked looking him up and down.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Jasper spoke up and her mother shook his hand as Eberle just stared at him. He pulled her along as they all made their way to the x-ray room.

"What's wrong?" he murmured into her ear, pressing in closer to her.

"So you're my boyfriend now?" She asked him a bit bewildered.

"Did you want me to be?" He asked her.

"I suppose." She responded. "Aren't you a bit old though, to be called a 'boy'-friend?" She asked him cheekily.

"I suppose." He drawled, throwing her words back at her with that small bemused smirk on his lips.

The rest of the day was spent in the hospital, making sure that she wouldn't have any permanent damage. She ended up giving her mother a play by play and eventually she disappeared with a furiously determined look on her face, leaving her in the capable hands of Dr Cullen as she went home to get William and confront her father.

Jasper stayed with her the entire time, which was nice; keeping her from boredom as she was poked and prodded every few hours until finally, she could go home under strict instructions to rest and talk as little as possible as her cheek healed. Her mother and Will were waiting in the car for her as she said thank you to Dr Cullen and then she was alone with Jasper.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday, boyfriend." She said softly as she hugged him. She was highly aware that they were being watched by her mother and brother as well as Dr Cullen so she kept it short, pulling back.

"I can come and pick you up if you'd like?" he asked and Eberle nodded eagerly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before giving her a wink and walking to Carlisle's car. Eberle watched him go for a moment before doing the same thing. When she got into her mother's car, both she and Will were staring at her with wide shit eating smiles on their faces.

"Oh, shut up." She grumbled, a blush flushing her cheeks as she put her seat belt on and they pulled out of the hospital car park.

"We're going to stay at Uncle Charlie's tonight while your father packs his things." Her mother informed them after a beat of silence.

"Does this mean you're getting a divorce?" Will asked and Eberle shrank back into her seat, feeling guilty.

"It's been in the works for a while now. This was just the last straw." She told them.

"So, it wasn't my fault?" Eberle asked in a small voice. Will put his hand on her knee and squeezed sympathetically.

"Oh sweetie, no. IF anything, it's my fault for not ending it sooner." She told them. Eberle felt as though she could breathe easier now that her mother had spoken the words out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I may have been projecting a bit in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. I also swore a lot in this chapter, I'm not sure why. It just happened that way. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Chuck me a review kids. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

* * *

The following week went by too fast for Eberle's liking. When she arrived with Jasper on Monday morning, they got some incredulous looks. Some taking note of the black bruise that marred her cheek and some observing her closeness to Jasper, whom had previously been presumed to be with Alice. Bella likened it to the first-time Edward drove her to school and Eberle found the symmetry amusing.

Over the coming days Eberle found herself always by Jasper's side, him always touching her in some innocent way that made her heart race and her face flush. He would wrap an arm around her shoulders, or take her hand and thread their fingers together; twist her hair around his finger while in class; press their thighs together under the table or even just place his hand on her lower back to guide her though the halls towards her next class.

Eberle was completely distracted by his touch and his presence, wanting more than what he was giving her but not knowing how to ask for it. She had never been in any kind of relationship before, never really wanted to be but now, with Jasper; her blonde-haired boy, she felt as if she fit. She felt like an untouched virgin standing next to the words most handsome man, floundering about what to do. This description of her was not far off the bat considering she had, in fact, never even kissed a person, let alone had sex with them.

Sure, she'd had orgasm's, really fucking good ones too, but after a while it just wasn't enough. She started to long for more intimacy, the touch of someone she trusted to help her achieve a higher pleasure. It was hard for her to imagine being so close with someone, sharing that part of herself when she had never felt that she was desirable enough for someone to even look at her like she was beautiful, let alone want to be intimate with her.

But Jasper; Jasper was different. Eberle could see it in the way he smiled at her, in the way his eyes tracked her when she moved and how he always seemed to be aware of her, moving his body to fit with hers. She could feel it as if he were projecting his emotions onto her. She could feel his contentment and how he cared, how protective he was of her and how he would die for her if she asked it of him. He was completely dedicated to her and she felt overwhelmed with feelings she'd never felt before.

That, paired with his constant cold touch and his alluring presence, had Eberle in a confused and unfocused state for much of the week. Some part of her just wanted to drag him off into her car and jump his bones, but another part of her just wanted to run as far and as fast as she could away from the intensity of his devotion, away from what he represented. The end of her youth and innocence.

Soon she was drowning when he was near, she could feel her instincts tell her to flee. On a Friday afternoon, just as the bell for lunch ran, she fled her biology class and ran straight for her car, pulling away from the school and watching as Edward and Jasper walked out of the building looking for her, only to see her drive away.

"I need some space." She thought and knew that Edward had heard her. She drove and drove, clearing her head with loud music and mindlessness as she drove around the forest land and the reservation. Soon, she came across a cliff, were a lone familiar man was standing, looking as if her were about to jump. Eberle stopped her car and rolled down her window and yelled out to him.

"What the fuck are you doing Jacob?" She asked him, slightly concerned for the younger boy.

"Thinking." He yelled back.

"I'm coming out to you, okay?" She yelled once more, and pulled her car off the road and got out, making her way through the forest, following the narrow path until she came to stand behind the hulking seventeen-year-old.

"You weren't going to jump, were you?" She asked him as she sat down with her legs hanging off the edge. He settled himself down next to her before he responded.

"People actually do it for fun you know." He told her and she looked over, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? IT's true. Bella did it last year." He said and Eberle just shook her head in disbelief. Her cousin was insane. Then Jacob got a glance at her still healing cheek.

"What the hell happened to your face?" He asked her grabbing her chin and turning her head so that he could get a proper look at her.

"A bastard hit me." She told him.

"It had better not have been any of those vampires." He warned.

"It was my father." She told him and his face went from dark and dangerous to shocked and angry.

"What the ever loving fuck would make him hit you like this?" he asked her.

"He's got some screws loose. Mum kicked him out though so…" Eberle said and Jacob huffed as he let her go, and then a deep silence reigned.

"What's got you thinking so hard then Black?" She asked him, bumping his shoulder lightly against her own.

"Lots of things. Did you figure out what I am yet?" he asked her.

"You're a dog." She told him with mock seriousness.

"A wolf." He growled with a small smile on his lips.

"Whatever. Same thing." She waved a hand out in front of her, dismissing his correction.

"Sam, my pack leader, he's making decisions that I don't agree with is all." Jacob said.

"Well I'm being suffocated by a blonde boy who seemed to utterly adore me." She told him.

"How horrible." He responded with a snort, sarcasm rolling of his tongue.

"I know, right?" She played along.

"Do you need me to beat him up?" He asked her, and Eberle knew that the offer was genuine.

"What, for being a caring, doting boyfriend? No I don't think so. Besides, I don't think punching Jasper would be a good idea for anyone." She told him, wincing when he turned to her with fury in his eyes.

"You're with that fucking bloodsucker now? What the hell Lee? I thought you at least had more sense than that!" He snapped at her, standing up and backing away from her as he began to shake.

"Jacob, it's not even that serious right now." She lied through her teeth, trying to calm him down, frightened of what he was capable of when angry.

"Like hell it isn't." He yelled at her, nostrils flaring and fists clenched.

"We haven't even kissed yet for fuck sake. Don't go imagining things that aren't there Jacob." She yelled right back, getting up in his face, until their noses almost touched. She held his gaze as he gathered himself, his breath slowing and his body relaxing from its tense posture.

"Seriously?" he asked her, and Eberle shoved his shoulder a little, for getting her scared that he would go all werewolf on her and maul her to death.

"Yes, alright. Yes. I'm a fucking virgin in every damn way possible. Never been fucked, never been touched, never even been kissed and I want him so damn much but he hasn't made a move yet and it's so fucking frustrating. Do you know how often I've been masturbating this past week? Like twice a fucking day!" She raged, punching the solid wall of muscle that was Jacob's stomach as she vented her frustrations. Soon enough the younger boy grabbed her wrists and twisted her so that he was holding her against his chest, restraining her as she put up a little more fight, before slumping against him.

"You need to get laid." He told her solemnly as he released her.

"Thanks for the astute observation, Sherlock." She sassed at him.

"You're welcome." He told her with a shit eating grin that reminded her so much of her brother.

"You want a lift home? Or shall I leave you out her to piss on the trees and dig holes?" She asked him, dodging under his arm as he tried to swat her for her slights.

"Sure Lee. I'll take it." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to her car.

Eberle got home at around ten that night, after hanging around with Jacob and Billy, having dinner at their house and working on Jacob's newest mechanical project. When she got home, her father having vacated the house earlier that week. Their stay with Uncle Charlie had been short but fun, with Eberle walking in on Edward and Bella making out more than once, much to Edwards amusement and Bella's embarrassment. Obviously, he could hear her coming but she knew that he just liked to see Bella all flustered and red faced. She was glad to be home.

The lights were off in the house, signalling that Will and her mum were both asleep so she was quiet as she unlocked the front door and made her way into the house, and up to her bedroom. As soon as she was inside her bedroom she chucked her bag and keys over to her desk and started to pull of her clothing, ready to get into bed and just sleep. But it was not to be so, as she noticed Jasper standing by her window, his eyes on her now bare flesh and Eberle screamed in shock at the intrusion. She covered herself with her shirt, lucky that she had yet to throw it away in her haste to get into bed.

"Eberle? Are you all right?" Her mother asked her, going to turn the door knob and come in. Eberle turned, a startled look on her face as she faced her mother, as the woman stuck her head through the gap in the door to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took in her daughter's state.

"There was a spider?" Eberle said in explanation. Her mother just sighed and closed the door with a 'goodnight' carelessly tossed over her shoulder.

"That was close." A voice said from behind her and Eberle jumped, turning around only to come face to face with Jasper. He peered down at her curiously, his eyes straying a bit too low for her liking. She wrapped her shirt around her tighter as she stepped away from him, glaring at him accusingly.

"What are you even doing here?' She asked him, feeling trapped and exposed. The handsome man turned around to face the wall as he tossed her a night shirt to put on before he answered.

"You just left with no explanation. I was worried." He told her and she sighed. Eberle slid on the night shirt and tugged off her shoes and pants before sliding in under the covers of her bed. As soon as she was covered, Jasper was sitting in front of her, a hand raised as if to stroke her cheek but he thought better of the contact and let his hand fall between them.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a bit of space. We've practically been living up each other's asses this past week and I was beginning to get overwhelmed." She told him as she picked up his hand, moving it to rest in her lap as she started to trace light patterns across his marble skin.

"You could have told me that was how you felt." He said and Eberle smiled slightly as his hand turned upwards and captured one of hers threading their fingers together.

"But I realised that what I need from you is more contact. Less space." She told him, leaning into him as her eyes locked onto his lips, wishing that his would claim her own. His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her closer to him, fighting with himself but wanting it just as much as she did.

"We shouldn't." he told her, his voice a growl, strained with longing.

"But I want you. I _need_ you." She told him, moving closer, letting her free hand slide up his muscled arm and around his neck to tangle in his wavy locks.

"I could hurt you." He said, his voice pained as he pulled her ever closer, until she was straddling him on the edge of the bed. She could feel his arousal through his pants and her eyes widened in shock at the spike of satisfaction that flowed through her at the thought that she had caused this reaction in him.

"I think about you at night, when I'm alone in here. I stroke myself to thoughts of you exactly as you are _right now_. I've come to thoughts of you in this very bed, under these sheets, and _it's not enough!_ " She whispered to him. She could pin point the exact moment she knew that she had gone too far. When he freed his hand from her grasp and pulled her roughly against him as his mouth latched onto her neck, kissing her harshly. She gasped at the feel of his sharp teeth grazing across her virgin skin.

"Jesus fuck." She gasped as his hands eased down to her backside, gripping tightly, enough to leave bruises. Eberle had made a mistake in teasing him so, in riling him up and breaking his control. She leaned back slightly, moving her hands to cup his face, distracting him from her neck. He looked at her with a feral, wanton look, his eyes dark, almost black and she was didn't really know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I don't….I can't… I've never…" She started only to lose her words over and over again. Jasper soon got the drift as he loosened his hold on her, setting her back down on the bed and placing the blanket over her once more before putting some space between them, moving slowly.

"You don't need to apologise for saying no." He told her sternly and Eberle just nodded, bringing her knees up to hug against her chest as she stared at him, still feeling that lust and longing course through her veins but too scared, too inexperienced to do anything about it.

"I want you to kiss me." She told him, letting her knees fall to sit crossed as she sat up straighter, her determination taking over.

"I just did." He said, confused.

"On the lips." She said and he looked at her, assessing her and then he understood.

"You've never been kissed." He stated. She just nodded shyly. He moved back to sit in front of her, a contemplative look on his face as he studied her lips.

"I can't understand why." He told her with a serious expression. Eberle sighed, tired of waiting for him to get it over with. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, so that their noses were touching lightly.

"Kiss me." She breathed and then his lips were on hers. Her entire world was narrowed down to his lips, as he kissed her. She couldn't help but try and emulate his movements, sucking and moving as he did.

"Slow down and relax." He murmured against her lips as he pulled back slightly, moving his hand to stroke her face.

"Oka-" She told him but before she could finish he was kissing her once again. This time, their mouths were open and his tongue was lightly teasing her lips. Eberle melted against him as she relaxed, his tongue delving deeper and claiming her mouth. Soon enough she was gasping for breath as Jasper's lips were travelling down her neck once more, letting her catch her breath.

"Holy shit." She gasped, and she felt him smile against her skin as he bit down playfully at her shoulder.

They fooled around a bit more, kissing and cuddling, and eventually Eberle fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

You get a bit more of the puzzle piece in regards to the CHOSEN thing in this chapter, but not all is explained just yet. Next chapter will be interesting in that regard. Hope you like. Review please. I love review. They are my life blood. Do it. DOOOOOOO IT!

* * *

The next morning Eberle was awoken by a scream of surprise. She groggily opened her eyes to see her brother staring at her from the doorway, his expression going from surprised to devious within seconds.

"What do you want?" She asked him, annoyed that she had been woken so early considering it was a Saturday.

"I'm so telling Mum that you let a _boy_ sleep over." He teased, his voice dramatic and melodic. Only then did Eberle realised that she had arms around her, and Jasper's face buried in her neck, a smile against her skin as he tried not to laugh at the younger Grace.

"Yeah and if you tell her that, I'll tell her about that time you snuck out to a kegger and had to call me for a ride home at three in the morning because you were too drunk to get yourself home." She said and William raised his hands in defeat, a shit eating grin on his annoying face as he back out of the room and closed the door with a loud slam.

"I like your brother." Jasper whispered and Eberle smiled slightly as she snuggled closer back into him. He was cold, but she didn't mind so much, with her heater blasting so hot she liked the cool relief that he supplied.

"My brother is a little shit." She told him as she closed her eyes once more, wanting to go back to

"I should go." Jasper said though his actions spoke of staying as he kissed her shoulder tenderly, starting a slow trail up her neck.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to have nickies all over." She told him though she leaned her head to the side to give him more room. Suddenly he had flipped her over onto her back and he was hovering over her, cradled between her thighs. Eberle couldn't help but blush at the intimate position as he went lower over her collar bones and down towards her breasts.

"Jesus Christ." She swore and Jasper chuckled at the curse, sucking harder against her skin in response, leaving a litany of flowery marks over her chest.

"There's certainly no Jesus here." He told her with a smirk and Eberle rolled her eyes at him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You should stop before we get carried away." She told him, punctuated with a startled gasp as he moved even lower still and nuzzled a breast, moving to kiss a nipple.

 _"_ Is this too much?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he sucked her nipple into his mouth through her flimsy shirt.

"Fuck." Eberle swore again as she pulled at his hair harder, the sensation so foreign yet so fucking good. All too soon he pulled away, resting his chin on her stomach as he looked up at her with a lazy grin.

"For future references, I'm totally okay with you doing that, any time you want." She told him and he raised an eyebrow at her, a mischievous smile forming on his handsome face and Eberle only just now realised that saying that may get her into some trouble.

"I'll hold you to that darlin'." He drawled and Eberle sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Is it weird for you? I mean, you're over a hundred years old, how odd is it to be with someone my age?" She asked him and his brow furrowed as his arms moved to play with the fabric of her top, just below her breasts.

"It sounds off putting when you say it like that, but when we're turned, we retain the mentality of the age we were when it happened. So, I'll always be nineteen years old. That's why it's so easy for us to immerse ourselves in high school culture, because we're all around this age anyway." He told her and Eberle thought that it sounded painful, to be a teenager forever. She had always wanted to be older, the older she got the older she wanted to be. It was a vicious cycle. She felt like things could only get better, but so far they had gotten worse. She tried to be optimistic.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry." She told him honestly and he buried his face against her stomach as he laughed, his body moving against her as he did so. Eberle found that she liked being under him a whole lot more that was necessary.

"Stop that." She said and whacked his shoulder lightly, a dark blush colouring her cheeks as she tried not to feel aroused by his weight and cool presence all around her. He looked up at her, giving her a knowing smile, and she remembered that he could feel what she felt, smell what she was going through and it made her blush all the harder.

"I wonder if that blush goes all the way down?" He asked her with a cheeky smile, pulling at the hem of her shirt playfully and Eberle couldn't help but laugh as a tickle fight ensued, where in Jasper won and she ended up a terrible laughing mess. He let her get the upper hand eventually, as she rolled them over, straddling him. She grabbed his wrists and held them down against the bed near his head as she leaned over him, breathless and excited. Just as she was about to lean down and kiss him, a phone buzzed and she was on her back again as Jasper leaned over her, reaching to the bed side table to answer his phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered. There was some fast paced talking on the other side and Jasper's face went from happy and open back to closed off and hard.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." He told them. There was a pause as he listened to the other side once more.

"I'll bring her with me." He said and then he hung up.

"They've got some more news on what's been happening in Seattle. It's vampire attacks and Carlisle wants to do something about them before the Volturi decide to step in." He told her and Eberle was overloaded with all the information he just gave her.

"Okay two questions. One, who are the Volturi?" She asked him.

"They're a sort of vampire governing body, they enforce the rules of our kind. We only really have one; Don't reveal ourselves to humans." He told her and she could already see how that would be a problem considering she and Bella were in the know.

"Second question, why are the vampires attacking people so obviously if they know that these Volturi people would crack down on them." She asked.

"I have a variance of theories. I will tell you with the others when we get back to the house." He told her and Eberle sighed.

"What's the point of having a boyfriend, if he won't tell her his secret vampire theories?" She whined as he moved to get up. Eberle wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her, knowing that he let her do so but still feeling some triumph at the movement.

"Tell me." She whined once more. Jasper just looked at her for a moment, before placing a lingering, soft, simple kiss on her lips before getting up and whizzing around. He had successfully put his jumper and shoes back on before she could even sit up.

"I wish I could do that." She told him with a sigh as she made to stand up, stretching her back as a yawn danced out of her mouth.

"Give me half an hour to get decent, yeah?" She asked him and he kissed her forehead before settling back down on her bed to wait.

Eberle emerged from the bathroom fresh and happy, wearing a comfy pair of black jeans and a grey top under a shirt that she stole from her brother, along with a pair of lined boots that were toasty warm. She finished the ensemble with a big fluffy black jacket. She would have worn leg warmers too but sadly they were not in fashion anymore. She put on fingerless gloves and a beanie, before going back into her room, having taken all of this into the bathroom with her because she didn't want to get changed in front of Jasper. When she walked into the room Jasper took one look at her and laughed.

"Oh Sugar, you're cute as a button." He told her as he stood and walked over, poking her nose teasingly.

"What? I don't want to be cold." She told him.

"We do have heating at the house you know." He told her and Eberle blushed.

"I just thought that, since you don't feel the cold, that you wouldn't…." She trailed off, feeling silly.

"Last time you were there, did it seem really cold to you?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She reluctantly let him hold her as she admitted that it had actually been nice and warm.

"So how about we peel off some of these layers and maybe get you a lighter jacket." He told her, undoing the buttons on the jacket and sliding it over her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. His eyes narrowed as he saw the shirt, taking a deep breath in through his nose as his eyes darkened.

"Whose shirt is that?" He asked.

"William's, why?" She asked, pulling at the collar self-consciously.

"I don't like you wearing other people's clothing." He told her, pulling it off her shoulders and kissing her deeply. Eberle was taken aback by the strong response though willingly submitted to the kiss. He pulled her flush against him and Eberle could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, making hers do little flips of excitement and nervousness.

"Why?" She whispered against his lips as the kiss cooled down and he gripped her tighter to him as he explained.

"Because then you smell like them. Vampires are very territorial creatures and you smelling like someone else just sets me off. I don't like it. I want you to smell like me so that other's will know that you're mine." He told her and she raised an eyebrow at him, ready to lay into him about feminism and equal rights.

"I know that it's archaic and sexist, but it's more of an instinctual reaction that anything else. I can't help it. Just like you can't help the fact that you talk in your sleep Darlin." He told her and she sighed.

"Can I at least wear your clothes? Half my wardrobe is made up of stolen shirts and jumpers. I'm going to have to do some shopping." She said and he growled as he kissed her again. Obviously, she had said something right.

"The idea of you in my clothes…" he groaned against her lips and he delve back into an intense kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth eagerly and gods did he know how to kiss.

"We're going to be late if we keep this up." Eberle told him, their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

They left soon after, taking Eberle's car. She had refused to let Jasper drive, as she insisted that she was perfectly capable of driving her own car. She ended up missing the turn off to his driveway. As he told her she would. She claimed it was a learning curve, that it would never happen again.

"And here we are." Eberle said as she stopped the car just outside the house, getting out.

"Finally." They heard someone yell from inside and Eberle laughed as she made her way up to the front door, Jasper trailing behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back side and she stopped abruptly, turning around to face him. His eyes raised, travelling up the rest of her body until they reached her eyes, an appreciative look on his face. He closed the space between them and kissed her cheek.

"I love these jeans." He said tugging on a belt loop and Eberle couldn't help but kiss him back as he took hold of her hand, dragging her inside.

"Get a fucking room." Someone said from inside and Eberle laughed once more, turning to see who had said it as they made their way into the dining room where everyone was gathered. She sat down next to Jasper and everyone ceased chatting as Carlisle stood at the head of the table, calling for silence.

"Alice has recently had some concerning visions in regards to the attacks in Seattle. It seems that someone is building a newborn army." He told them with a grave voice, looking at Jasper specifically.

"That certainly isn't good news." Rosalie voiced and there were murmurs of agreement.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We may have to go to Seattle and talk to their leader, see what's happening but in all likely hood it may end with taking them out." Carlisle said with a wince. Eberle could tell that he hated the idea of hurting another being, even if they were hurting others.

"Why would they do that though? There must be some purpose other than to kill people." Bella spoke and Eberle only just noticed that she was present. She supposed that if she was here, her cousin certainly should be as well.

"I haven't been able to discern their purpose. Their leader is getting vague instructions from another and I can't place them yet." Alice told everyone.

"Can't we just kill them all and get it over with?" Someone said and Eberle didn't know who it was. No one responded to the question as they kept discussing options. Soon enough, Eberle's eyes fell on Edward and his thoughts filtered into her brain.

"I should just lock her up in a tower somewhere where she couldn't get into any trouble." He mused.

"Knowing her, she'd probably fall out the window." Eberle thought and Edward snapped his attention to her.

"Are you reading my mind?" He asked her.

"I suppose I am?" She told him and he looked utterly bewildered. Their attention was diverted as a commotion played out. Alice was having another vision.

"She's one of the chosen." She told them in awe. Eberle was still half paying attention to Edwards mind, and through him she saw Alice's vision. A Vision on her, throwing a vampire twice her size over her shoulder and breaking his neck.

"Holy fucking shit." She said as the vision ended and Alice and Edward were staring at her.

"Eberle and Jasper are _Chosen_." Edward informed the others. There were gasps around the table as everyone took in the new information.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, looking at her with large worried eyes.

"It means that she's special. It explains the dreams of Jasper. And how she could read my mind just now. It's quite extraordinary." Edward told them as he watched, her fascinated.

"Stop staring at me." She told him silently. He only nodded in accent.

"This is remarkable. There hasn't been a pair of Chosen since…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Oh this may be bad. What if Aro takes an interest in them and decides to make a house call? What if he summons them to him? We'd all have to go. Bella would have to go and they'd see that she was still human." Esme said and there was silence for a moment as everyone absorbed that possibility.

"So we keep it quiet. Don't tell anyone else. Easy done." Emmett said.

"For now." Carlisle agreed.

"What about when they do find out? What then?" Eberle asked.

"We'll figure it out if it comes to that. Now, we have more immediate worries." Carlisle told her. Throughout the entire exchange, Jasper had remained silent. He seemed to be in shock. Eberle tightened her grip on his hand and leaned closer into him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked him and he jumped slightly as his hand moved, threading their fingers together.

"I'm just glad that I found you is all. My mate. I knew that our bond was strong, but to be _Chosen_ is an honour. Especially to be chosen by you." He told her and Eberle was still unsure exactly what that meant.

* * *

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview


	11. Chapter 11

I've taken this chapter in a new and interesting direction that I think will keep the story flowing and create a bit of conflict. I hope you enjoy xxx Gemmortia xxx

* * *

Eberle didn't really know how to feel about it all. A vampire army? What the hell were they going to use an army like that for in this day and age? Everyone had been going on and on about how what they were doing is bad and that they should stop them, but she didn't see them making any type of action against them. They were sitting here, with the knowledge of these monsters and what they were doing, but they refused to act on it. Innocent people were getting killed because Carlisle wasn't making a move. She could understand that his priority was his family's safety and that going to help could potentially be fatal, but she wondered if any of them felt any remorse for the humans that had already been lost.

It had been a month since the meeting, and she had left feeling confused and frustrated. The Cullens didn't really keep her much in the loop after that. Jasper hadn't been helpful in that department either. He'd taken a zipped lip approach whenever she asked about it which she usually tried to combat with kisses but that distracted her more than it did help him to spill the beans. No wonder she didn't know anything. She also wanted to know more about this Chosen business. After Alice's vision about it, they had given her a vague and underwhelming explanation as to what it actually meant. She could read Edward's mind. She literally threw a man twice her size over her shoulder and broke his neck. Usually she couldn't even open a jar of jam without whining to William for help. So she was insanely curious as to what would allow her to gain that much strength.

For some reason she couldn't ask Jasper point blank for more details about it; that conversation seemed too intimate to have with him. Their relationship was sweet and playful, but Eberle was still getting to know this version of her blonde haired boy. She was so used to seeing him in his nineteenth century attire, big brown eyes and innocent aura surrounding him. It was hard for her to see that same sweet little boy within this inhuman being that had the potential to be deadly. Up until he was twelve years old, he would cry every time he accidentally killed a fly or stepped on an ant.

But this man had to kill to survive. His graceful predatory movements made her uneasy. His teenager self had to concentrate really hard to make sure he didn't trip over his own two feet. Eberle had had a sneaking suspicion that he had needed glasses. She supposed that his transformation into a vampire cured him of his bad sight. But there was something about the version of him standing in front of her that caused an ache deep in her belly that the boy she grew up beside just didn't. He made her feel butterflies when he walked into the room or intoxicated after a kiss. He made her long for so much more than he was currently giving her and she had no idea how to ask for more.

It didn't help that he was always around. Just appearing out of nowhere and giving her a heart attack. He insisted on driving her to and from school and eventually Eberle gave up trying to fight him on it. He liked to hang around while she was doing her homework. Eventually she had to ask him to stop because she would get so distracted by him that she would get nothing done. Bella found this hilarious. So did William.

Surprisingly, her Mother loved Jasper. She had insisted that Eberle invite him over for dinner soon after the Hospital incident. She had nearly gotten away with getting out of if but Edward dobbed her in. Jasper wanted her Mother to like him and she really couldn't deny the man anything so she relented. It had gone surprisingly well. Jasper was the perfect southern gentleman. He even insisted on doing the washing up. Eberle's Mother was seriously impressed.

All of this meant that Eberle didn't get a lot of time to herself. At first she hardly noticed; the high that Jasper induced clouding her mind. But soon it faded and she started to go see Jacob more often. Sometimes Bella would come with her, other times she went alone. It was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't directly involved in all the goings on of the Cullens but still knew enough that she could talk openly about everything.

"Do you know anything about the Chosen?" Eberle asked out of blue one afternoon as she and Jacob were working on his Dad's car. She heard a bang and a curse from under the car, before Jacob rolled out from underneath and stared at her.

"Why the hell are you asking about that?" he demanded after a while of awkward staring, sitting up and leaning on his knees.

"I'm just curious." She tried, but it was unconvincing.

"It's a legend. A long, long time ago supposedly the offspring of a wolf and a vampire came into being. Katherine, her name was. She had special powers that, at birth, reach out and "Chose" an anchor, Aro. But her Chosen rejected her and it drove her insane. She ended up accidentally killing Aro's sister Didyme and so Aro condemned her to death." He told her. Eberle sat there and stared at him for way too long, her body slowly starting to shake in her panic. She had no idea what this would mean for her.

"What did her special powers do exactly?" Eberle asked him, feeling something changing within her that she didn't recognise.

"She could emulate the power of those around her. If she was standing next to me, she would be able to turn into a wolf." He said, just as Eberle herself fell backwards as the transformation over took her.

"Holy fucking shit." She heard Jacob yell as an intense pain moved through her body. She was still for a moment trying to get her bearings and balance on the four legs that she now seemed to possess. It took her a while to realise what had actually happened. And then she freaked out. Just the new sense of smell itself was overwhelming. She tried to run but ended up falling over. Her new body not what she was used to. It was weird to be completely covered in fur, she thought to herself as she sat down, looking up at Jacob with black and white vision. He was laughing at her, though she could tell he was still confused.

"It took me a while to figure out how to walk the first time too." He told her. He sounded so loud. Eberle stood carefully once more, shaking out her body to get a feel for it. She took a couple of steps forward and found herself steady. She rose what she thought was her eyebrow at Jacob, as a kind of challenge.

"You're on, Grace." He said, with a wild grin, seeming to understand perfectly what she meant. He proceeded to take of his shirt and she woofed at him.

"Don't wanna tear my clothes apart like you just did to yours." He explained. She whined. She really loved that top. Jacob just laughed. Eberle admired her friend as he finished getting naked. He really did have the nicest abbs. And his dick was surprisingly longer than she would have thought.

"I can feel you looking you perve." He said with a smirk. Eberle just shrugged.

When Jacob changed it started with an intense shaking, like she had felt. Then he morphed into a huge copper wolf. He towered over her as he stood proud and strong. He moved forward and nudged her snout with his own playfully. Follow me, he seemed to say. She did so, stumbling as she went after him out into the forest. Then he started to run, dodging the trees and shrubbery. Eberle hesitated for a moment before running after him. She was surprised when it came naturally to her, like she was made for this. As Jacob sped up, she matched his pace until she was actually outrunning him. Eventually he called out to her in the form of a howl. We're going this way, it seemed to tell her. God this was amazing. She felt so powerful and full of energy. It was glorious.

They came to a halt in front of a wooden cottage amongst the trees. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Eberle could hear voices inside and soon they travelled out to meet her and Jacob. Their reactions to an unknown wolf were a mixture of confusion and intrigue, as well as a healthy dose of territorial angst. She couldn't blame them really. She could feel the pull to give into instinct and growl in retaliation. She felt threatened being so outnumbered. But she knew that Jacob wouldn't let her get hurt.

"They won't hurt you Eberle. Don't worry." Jacob reassured her. She looked at him for a moment, unsure as to what she was meant to do next. She felt a frantic panic set in as she realised that she didn't know how to turn back into a human. The biggest man seemed to understand her panic and came closer to her, setting his hand out and walking slowly. He treated her as if she were a wild animal, which at the time, wasn't a far out assumption.

"It's alright. It's going to be fine. Just take deep breathes and think about being human again. Think about how you stand on two feet and walk. Think about all the things that are the complete opposite of the body you're in right now." He said in a soothing tone and Eberle did as commanded. It took her about ten minutes to calm herself enough to actually focus and get it right. By that time, all the other people had gone back inside to give her some privacy for when she turned back. She was glad that no one saw her naked body but Sam and Jacob. She felt safe in their presence for some reason.

"That was stressful." Eberle said. Sam and Jacob huffed out a laugh at her expense. She didn't mind.

"I'll go and get something of Emily's that she can wear." Sam said as Jacob, whom had retrieved jeans from out of nowhere, was avoiding looking at her directly.

"Thanks." Eberle called after him. She could see someone peeking out from behind a curtain and she glared at them until the curtain returned to its undisturbed peace.

"So this is how the other half lives." Eberle commented.

"Hey, its not so bad." Jacob defended, obviously misinterpreting her comment.

"I prefer the humble to the lavish." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah? Try convincing Bella of that." Jacob muttered bitterly. Eberle could see that he was still hopelessly in love with her, even when she had clearly made her interests known.

A beautiful Quileute woman came outside a moment after, carrying a dress for Eberle and she assumed it was Emily. She had a garish marring across half of her face and Eberle thought that it made her look haunting but strong. It clearly showed that the woman had been through hell and still stood at the other side of it. Eberle wished to have the same strength.

"I'm Emily, but you probably already knew that. Here, put this on." She told her and Eberle smiled at the woman, grateful for the coverage. Emily invited her inside and she was introduced to the others. Jared and Sam were standing in the kitchen, picking on Emily playfully as she stirred something on the stove. Embry and Quil were at the table, lounging about. Leah and Seth were in the lounge room engaged in an aggressive game on monopoly that seemed to have them both shaking slightly.

Eberle steered clear of that room, just in case someone blew and was swept along for the ride. And then she was in front Paul. Eberle shook his hand as they were introduced but not a word escaped her lips as she looked at him. He too, was suddenly quiet and an air of calm engulfed them both. It felt as though there were no other people in the word but the two of them. She could feel him, his heart and soul radiating out towards her and she felt a pull, stronger than any pull she ever felt for Jasper. This man was important for her, but she had no idea how.

They said nothing of their new awareness for each other, and nobody else noticed what had gone on between them. Eberle thought that it was odd. Something so important and epic had just transpired and yet no one but her and Paul was aware of it. Still, they kept it to themselves and Eberle excused herself soon after but not without a formal welcoming from Sam into their pack. He told her that she was welcome anytime and that they would keep her in the loop of any important happenings.

Jacob drove her home and she said a quick goodbye, before going straight up to her room and falling asleep, the excitement of the day leaving her without energy to carry on.


	12. Chapter 12

There's lots of angst in this chapter, and a little bit of Paul. Eberle muses over all the things she has learned in the last chapter and how that is going to affect her now.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Eberle walked around as if in a trace. She had learned so much that day with Jacob that she had become overwhelmed. She'd retreated back into herself to seriously think about all that she had learnt. She was the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf. She didn't even know that kind of relationship was possible. As far as she'd learned, vampires and werewolves hated each other. It must have been such a Romeo and Juliet relationship.

For a while Eberle was in denial about the whole thing. How could she be the daughter of a werewolf and a vampire? Her mother was neither of these things. At least she thought the woman was human. What did she really know? She began paying more attention to her mother. Was her mother even really her mother? Was her father actually her father? Eberle wasn't too ashamed to admit she wouldn't mind if her father wasn't actually related to her considering what he had done.

She noticed the slight tremor her mother got when she was angry and how she always knew exactly when we got home, without even looking up from what ever she was doing. Like she could smell us in the house. Eberle wondered why her new found powers hadn't made her change into a werewolf sooner because her mother was around, but soon found that although the woman had the werewolf genes, she couldn't actually transform. She didn't know why, but she was sure to find out soon enough.

That begged the question, who was her biological father? The man that had hit her only so long ago, clearly was not a vampire. For one, she had seen him out in the sunlight on many an occasion, and two, if he'd hit her in the rage he was in, he wouldn't have just bruised her, he would have killed her with his supernatural strength. Was William even her full brother? Eberle didn't even care, he was her brother in every other way that mattered and she didn't care if they didn't share a father.

And then there was the fact that the last Chosen was rejected. She would hate for Jasper to reject her but it was looking more and more likely every day. Especially since she had this bond with Paul. She didn't exactly understand what it meant, and she was too afraid to actually go and see him to ask, but she felt it rattle her bones and flutter her heart beat. It was important. Maybe even more important that being Chosen. And it certainly meant that what she had with Jasper could not continue. But if she ended it with the southern vampire, would he reject her?

What if she didn't want to be Chosen anymore? What if she just wanted to be a normal human that thought about going off to collage in four months. She was just about to graduate. She should be thinking about school work and exams, not vampires and werewolves and whether or not Jasper would reject her and condemn her to insanity.

God, why did everything have to be so fucking complicated. Forks was complicated. She wished she'd never come here. Then she wouldn't have to deal with all of this.

It was a Friday morning and Eberle decided against going to school. Her mind was too full of all the crap she had been thinking about over the last few weeks and she needed to go and clear it. She wouldn't get any work done like this. She dropped William off first before deciding.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked her as she just sat behind the wheel of her car, staring at the place where the Cullen's would soon occupy.

"I need to have a day to myself. Don't dob me in, yeah?" She told him and he just raised a ginger eyebrow at her, shaking his head with a smile.

"Who knew you were a wild one?" He said to himself as he walked off in the direction of his home room class. Eberle took a deep breath to herself before pulling out of the car park and driving off. She felt herself calm slightly. It was a heady feeling. She chased it all the way to La Push. She ended up at the beach. It was raining, but only weakly, so Eberle put a rain coat on, pulled up the hood and got out of her car to go for a walk. The further she walked, the quieter her mind became and so she kept going until her stomach rumbled and her feet ached.

She was unsure as to how far she'd come, but was neither bothered nor in a hurry to get anywhere. She walked a little bit further until she found a bench to sit on.

"What are you doing out here?" A deep growling voice asked her not unkindly. Eberle turned around to see Paul staring at her with a small smile on his handsome face. He was clad in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a tight white top that did nothing what so ever from protecting him from the rain. Eberle wasn't complaining.

"I was walking." She said lamely, unable to string a proper line of words together that didn't make her sound like an idiot. She stood to face him, and they both moved until they were a foot away from each other. It was like a magnetic attraction that neither could shake.

"What is this?" Eberle asked as she marveled at the complete peace she felt. She reached out a hand and lightly trace his jaw with her fingertips. He stared at her, his eyes intense and enchanting. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. She didn't really. Vaguely in the back of her mind she realised that what she was doing right now could be considered cheating on Jasper, but it just felt so right that nothing else mattered. It felt as though this was the pure relationship and what she had with Jasper was cheating.

"This is nature telling us that we were made for each other." He told her. The pure truth in his voice was hard to deny. They stood exactly like that for a good long time, enjoying each other until the rain got to be too much.

"Come with me." He said and grabbed her hand in his, pulling her along a worn out path in the trees that lead to a row of houses. The went to the first one and unlocked the door, holding it open for her and gesturing for her to go inside. She did. She wasn't sure why but she went inside.

* * *

Please Review, it makes me happy and smiley and I need that in my life. Dude. Do it.


	13. Chapter 13

To the guest reviewer who roasted me about Eberle and Paul. This chapter is for you. It is also the chapter I originally intended to write next so fuck you. Stories are meant to have conflict and struggle. This one would have been boring without some angst. But I would like to add that you are not the author of this story therefore have no say in the plot line or pairings that said author i.e. me chooses to write. IF you don't like my story or the direction I take it, don't read it. Better yet, write your own story. It's not that fucking hard. Sure, I accept constructive criticism but not outright bashing of my writing and plot. Okay, bye. Gemmortia out.

P.S. To all the reviewers that were positive about the direction I am taking this story, thank you for not being dickheads. Thank you for your continued support of my writing. Please keep reviewing! It feeds my soul!

* * *

Eberle wished she hadn't set a foot in that house. But the overwhelming urge to follow the man anywhere even if it was detrimental to her health could not be ignored.

So she found herself wrapped up in his arms, his lips kissing away her sanity and his hands caressing her sound mind into oblivion. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear; "You're so beautiful." "I can't believe I've found you." "Fucking hell." "You're skin is so soft."

She couldn't help but moan as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, slamming her up against the hall way wall. She could feel his need hard against her stomach. She could taste him on her tongue. Cigarettes, cinnamon and something else that she couldn't place but made her feel hot all over.

Every inch of skin that he touched burned like fire and she couldn't get enough of it. That was, until he placed her on his bed and climbed atop her. Suddenly the situation got all too real. Just what the heck was she doing? She was in a relationship, not matter how dubious it was, with another man. She couldn't be here, doing this to him. No matter what kind of bond she had with this man, it did not mean that she could cheat on Jasper. She had always claimed to be, if not nice, but a decent human being. This made it not so.

Just as Paul went back for another kiss, his hands sliding up her sides, underneath her dress, she yelled out;

"Stop!" she said and the man's hands froze, but he did not move.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding irritated and full of need. He needed her like she needed to be out of this situation. God, she hated magic. It got everything so fucking complicated. His hands tightened on her waist, as if he knew that she was going to ask him to let her up. Eberle just realised how potentially disastrous this situation could become. With his erratic and easily angered wolf nature, she was sure that this was not going to end well. It scared her how easily she let herself get into this position in the first place. Normally she was much more cautious and aware of her surroundings.

"I can't be doing this." she told him. He let out a deep breath and rested his forehead atop hers.

"Why?" It almost sounded like a whine, but the hint of frustration in his voice made it sound much more menacing.

"I'm in a relationship with someone else!" she told him, feeling the panic start to well up inside of her. What would Jasper do when he found out she'd done this to him? Her fate rested in his hands and she had just teared up any hope that he wouldn't reject their bond.

"So? I've imprinted on you. You're mine now! Can't you feel it? Who cares about the other guy?" he told her and then took her mouth once more in a searing kiss that had her heart racing and her core aching. But she had more strength than that. She pushed at his shoulders, wanting him off of her.

"Please, it's not as simple as that." she told him. He growled at her and pulled back once more to look down into her eyes.

"How is it not simple? Imprinting is more powerful than human affection. Just dump the guy. Easy." he told her, and she could tell he was getting frustrated because he didn't think she understood what he was saying. But that wasn't it at all.

"Jasper. Jasper Hale. He's… who I'm…" she tried to say but it didn't want to come out of her lips. Paul seemed to get the picture and he started to shake slightly.

"What is with you people and those fucking vampires?" he yelled at her, leaping off of her. His shaking got worse as he continued to yell. "What's so good about them anyway? They're dead for fucks sake!" he yelled and then he transformed.

Eberle was way too close. In her angst and turmoil she was too focused to flip out the same way that Paul did. She got caught in the crossfire. A burning engulfed her as his claws gouged her shoulder, digging in deep. Eberle screamed. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was blood. There was so much blood.

* * *

She woke up in the reservation hospital. Her mother was there, so was William. So was Paul. And the rest of the pack. Emily was looking at her with a sad understanding. Paul looked like a kicked puppy. Good, Eberle thought, he deserved to be miserable.

"What happened?" she asked, playing dumb so that whoever came up with the cover story could step up and fill her in.

"You were out in the forest with Jacob and Paul and then a bear attacked you. You're lucky to be alive." Eberle's mother told her. She nodded her head, as if recalling the entire thing.

"Oh, yes. I remember that. Very clearly." Eberle said with a hint of sarcasm as she gave Paul a scathing look of accusation. He flinched.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going hiking in this weather? Especially in bear territory! You're an idiot. And you two," she yelled, turning on Jacob and Paul, "You two should know better. Billy taught you better than that!" She said shaking with her fury. She stayed in her body, though every wolf in the room looked at her with a new appreciation. Eberle wondered if she even knew she had wolf blood in her veins. Probably not, she decided.

"Can I go home now?" Eberle asked the fuming woman.

"Yes sweets. I'll go get the discharge papers." Her mother left the room. She left out a breath of relief when the angered woman was out of her sight.

"I'm glad you're not dead Lee." William said as he came over and squeezed her hand. Eberle winced, just realising how sore she actually was. They must have her on some good drugs too because she felt woozy and airy.

"I'm glad I'm not dead to bro." She told him and he smiled before getting up and following her mother out the door. For a moment there was silence in the room. Eberle laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to ready herself for what was to come.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through my inability to control my anger." Paul said, the first to speak. His voice was soft, and his eyes heartbroken. Eberle opened her own to look at him. She just looked for a good long while. She could practically feel how sorry he was. It was emanating from him like waves. Just the thought that she could feel his emotions made her think of Jasper. Jasper who was going to know exactly what happened. There was no way she would get away with not speaking to him before the day was over. First she skipped school, then she ends up in hospital, not to mention that she's been imprinted upon by a wolf, whom is responsible for her injury. She was in deep shit.

"You really need to get that under control. How long have you been a wolf? Three, four years? I've been a wolf for a few weeks and even I didn't burst open at the seems." She told him a tad harshly. He frowned obviously unhappy with the scolding but stayed silent, figuring he deserved it.

"Had we all known that you'd imprinted, we would have informed you of all that it comes with." Sam began. he went on to tell her of how imprinted pairs worked. The only thing that made her cringe was that before they solidified their bond, usually through sex, they would be constantly drawn towards each other, but that was only because they met each other at the right age for mating. If they had met when she was a child, he would have taken on the form of protector, and their bond would have formed naturally. Eberle had no idea how Sam said all of this with a straight face.

"But what of my Chosen status?" she asked him, "How does that effect my being imprinted?" She asked him and the room was once again silent. She didn't like that she was good at making people quiet. It usually meant bad news.

"I do not know. You and your cousin sure are full of trouble and mysteries." Was all Sam said, before he left and Eberle's mother returned. Paul looked horrified at the fact that I was Chosen. He had obviously surmised that Jasper was my Chosen pair. She was unsure as to how to deal with the whole situation. So she let it be, for now. Her mother took her home, which she was also dreading. Because she knew that Jasper would be waiting for her in her bedroom and she had no idea what she was walking in on.

The car ride home was too short. She almost asked her mother to go around the bloke once more, just to delay going in to her doom for another minute or two. Eberle wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to beg her mother to take her away so that she didn't have to deal with any of this but it was not to be so. She was a grown up. She had to face her problems. Especially since her problem was standing on the front porch, his posture stiff and formal, a frown marring his usually ethereally beautiful face. Eberle was in for an interesting night, that was for sure.


End file.
